


Consonance

by Sapphiresterre



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, pitchpearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresterre/pseuds/Sapphiresterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Fenton's idol, the rockstar Phantom, has a concert performing in a nearby city so of course he's eager to watch the musician play live. AU. Pitchpearl fluff (FentonxPhantom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consonance

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an AU where Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are separate individuals. Also, this fic will focus on the shipping Pitchpearl (Fenton x Phantom)

Danny leaned closer to the screen, watching the music video of his idol intently with a wide smile. The song rang in his ears as Phantom strummed the electric guitar and leaned towards the mic. The scene switched as the lyrics changed, he stood at a payphone as rain poured down. He sighed as Phantom was suddenly in a restaurant, an empty seat across the table. The song faded and before he could click on another video by the artist, an ad caught his attention.

_Danny Phantom performing on April 26 in Chicago, Illinois. Tickets available now!"_

The teen perked and rushed to the link. Chicago wasn't too far away and if he couldn't convince his parents to drive him then he could walk but he had to see a concert of Phantom's, especially when he had the chance! He clicked the link and a new window popped open. Scrolling down, he grinned. Tickets were still available! Hastily, he typed in the required information but hesitated when he had to enter the credit card information. Distantly, he heard the video finish.

"...tour with Ember McLain!"

"This is Mc _lame_." He muttered and rolled off the bed and onto his feet. His parents were bound to refuse, but he had to try.

"Mom? Dad?" He wandered out of his room and down the stairs. Passing through the living room, he entered the kitchen and opened the door to the basement lab. "Mom?" He called.

"Down here, sweetie." His mother returned.

Cautiously, he trekked down the steps. Experiments gone haywire tended to be drawn to him and since he'd rather no show up at the concert black and blue, he warily entered the lab.

"Hey, mom? I was wondering..." Maddie didn't look up from blowtorching her newest ghost hunting weapon but she did hum in acknowledgement. "Could you buy me a ticket to Phantom's concert in Chicago and maybe drive me there too on Saturday?"

The blue jump-suited woman sighed and placed the blowtorch aside. "Danny..."

" _Please_ , mom," he cranked up the puppy dog eyes, "I've never been to a concert before, it'll be a new experience!"

He'd never been to the Dumpty Humpty concerts despite liking their music and the fact that they had visited the town. The tickets were expensive, much more than Phantom's. As for Ember, he liked her music too but she'd never visited Illinois.

She hesitated. He added a pout. She caved. "Oh alright, but  _only once_  and this Phantom better not be a ghost!"

He grinned eagerly and withheld a snort. For all his parents brilliance, they couldn't seem to realize that ghosts weren't real. Their failed Ghost Portal and lack of any ghostly evidence was proof enough. Regardless,  _he was going to see Phantom!_  he nearly cheered as he rushed up the steps and soon busted into his room, snagged his laptop, and returned to the lab. Maddie smiled slightly as the tabletop was hastily cleared by her exuberant son. The laptop was placed down onto the recently cleaned spot and the boy turned to her with an excited grin.

She quickly scanned the requested info, internally reading.  _Location, time, age requirement... I can't believe he's already 16._  She nodded and typed in the credit card numbers, clicked enter, and double-checked the presented ticket. Her son may have been a teen, but to her he was still her baby boy.

"Alright, Danny, but," the boy stiffened, 'buts' were never a good sign, "you have to wear the Spector Deflector at the concert."

He stifled an exasperated sigh and nodded. Ghosts weren't real but if his ticket to seeing his idol in action was a girly belt, then he would wear it... for awhile. He could bring his backpack and put the belt in there after he was out of his mother's sight. Of course, he'd need the key...

"Thanks mom!" The boy chirped, took his laptop, and rushed out of the basement.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

~oOo~

 _Finally._ Saturday rolled around. Excitedly, he rushed around his room, emptied his backpack, plopped in the ticket, tossed the bag on his back, and sprinted out of the room.

" _Mom!"_  He called. " _Ready?"_

His mother walked out of the kitchen, the Spector Deflector in her hand. "Bye, Jack. Enjoy the cookies."

"Thanks Maddie!"

Danny bounced to his mother, snatched the belt, and strapped it on. Hoping she didn't remember the key, he snagged her wrist and tugged his mother towards the doors.

"C'mon!" He grinned. "Don't want to be late!"

Soon they were in the Fenton Assault Vehicle and on the way to Chicago. He nearly whooped in excitement. He was gonna see Phantom in action! Not soon enough, the hours passed and they had arrived outside the building hosting the concert. His mother double-parked a block away and he leapt out of his seat.

" _Thanks!"_ He snagged his backpack and tossed it onto his shoulder. "Bye mom! See you in a few hours! Thanks again!" He closed the door and rushed across the street towards the long line.

Danny merged with the scattered crowd and out of his amused mother's vision. Checking that she wasn't near, he unbuckled the belt. Slipping it off, he shrugged his backpack to his front and dropped the Spector Deflector into the bag and grabbed his ticket. He stuffed his fists into his pockets, clutching the white paper tightly. He couldn't wait for the concert to begin.

~oOo~

Eventually he obtained his official ticket and seat. Of course, it was never that easy. When he ventured into the building and arrived at his seat he recoiled in surprise.

" _Dash?"_  He double-checked his ticket. That was  _his_  seat-and it was a good seat too!-so why was the jock sitting there?

The football player sneered at him. "Fen _turd?_ Why're _you_ here _?"_

Frustration colored his cheeks. "Why are you in  _my_ seat?" He countered.

The older boy laughed. "Your seat?  _I'm_  sitting here, or are you blind?"

"Check your ticket." He mumbled, slightly intimidated. The blond didn't comply.

A bulky security guard approached. "Is there a problem?"

Danny swallowed nervously. He wanted to watch the concert so badly but strangers tended not to listen to him. Would he be kicked out if he explained the situation or should he back down?

"Actually," he cleared his throat and presented his ticket. "I think there's some confusion. My ticket says this is my seat but..." he trailed off and gestured at the jock, "he's sitting there..."

The guard grunted and examined the paper. the man nodded and faced the blond teen. Dash hastily shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and revealed a few 20 dollar bills. The man hesitated and Danny steadily deflated. He was about to lose his seat because his rich bully bribed the guard.

"Hey now, what's going on here?" A friendly tone interupted and a teen wearing all black and a baseball cap wandered over. The baggy-clothed boy absorbed the situation and smiled but with the cap concealing his eyes, the smile was vaguely eerie.

"No trouble at all." The man gruffed. "Just escorting this boy to the exit." Swiftly, the guard swiped the money and pushed Danny forwards.

Indignant, he protested. "What? You  _read_ my ticket, you  _know_ that's my seat. You can't kick me out just because he bribed you!"

The baseball hat tilted downwards as the wearer watched the guard stuff the ticket into his pants pocket.

"Funny thing, that is." The teen removed his hands from his pockets and pulled out a ebony colored piece of paper. "This guy dropped his ticket on his way over here and I came over to return it."

The guard frowned dubiously and snatched the inverted ticket to verify its authenticity. The man's eyes widened.

"How about we keep this exchange our little secret?" The teen smiled. "Wouldn't want certain others to learn security guards can be easily swayed."

The man returned the paper to the capped teen and released his grip on Danny. He hastily brushed past the baggy clothed teen and rushed away to harass someone else.

The baggy-clothed male shifted to watch the guard and Danny could've sworn he heard dark muttering from the boy that sounded suspiciously like, "second firing of this week..."

Danny frowned and opened his mouth to question. "Wha-"

Then the teen waved at him and the opportunity was gone. "C'mere. I wanna show you something."

Given that the stranger had just prevented him from being removed from the concert, he complied. The teen weaved his way through the crowd while he struggled to follow. The crowd was dense but the stranger practically glided through the masses, completely at ease.

By the time they had escaped the crowd and walked into a hallway, there was an hour remaining until the show began. Danny raised a hand to rub the nape of his neck.

"Hey..." He shifted uncomfortably as the capped teen glanced over his shoulder. "Thanks for helping me out and all, but I never caught your name."

The teen grinned. "Oh you'll find out soon enough."

Fenton frowned. That didn't sound good. Apprehension churned in his gut.  _Maybe following him was a bad idea..._  He mused but continued to trail after the boy anyway. Curiosity was bound to be his bane one day. Eventually they arrived in front of grand double doors guarded by two men.

"Hey fellas!" The teen called. "I'm back!"

The guards straightened to attention having recognized the boy. "Who's your friend?" One grunted.

"Oh don't mind him." The baggy-clothed teen dismissed. "He's with me."

The guards nodded and stepped aside. Danny followed as the teen pushed open the doors.

His breath hitched. "Wait a minute-"

"Front row seats!" The boy crowed, ignoring the protest. "And a backstage pass!" He whipped out the black ticket and shoved it into the startled boy's hands.

Danny scanned the paper in surprise. The ticket was nearly identical to his previous one, only it was black and had an inscription indicating VIP acess. He ran a thumb across the surface to confirm the paper was authentic.

"Wait," he protested again, "this is yours, I can't-"

The teen waved a dismissive hand. "Not anymore it's not. Consider it a gift." And with that, the stranger swished away.

Fenton clutched the ticket tighter. Was he being tricked? Why would someone give him something so valuable? He stiffened. He was probably being tricked. Deciding not to linger and be humiliated, he started towards the door he had entered from when one of the guards that had stood on front of the doors leading to the first class seats appeared.

"The show's about to begin. Please take your seat." The man pressured him backwards.

"But-"

He was back at the cushiony seat. The guard loomed over him until he caved and sat, his backpack squishing behind him. The man continued down the walkway, supposedly checking for those not in their seats. He shrugged his backpack onto his lap and fidgeted anxiously with its straps. Although the seats to his immediate left and right were vacant, the audience members next to  _those_  seats glanced at him oddly. He blushed.

" _Ladies and gentlemen!"_ A hype woman ran onto the stage, past the drummer and pianist.  _"Are you ready to rock?"_  The crowd roared. " _Are you ready for_ ** _Phantom_** _?"_ The roars escalated.  _"You want him, you got him! Here's Phantom!"_

A white-haired teen in a monochrome jumpsuit bounded onto the stage.  _"Hello Chicago!"_ The crowed cheered and the performer grinned wryly, his neon green contacts seemingly flashing. " _Say my name!"_

Danny smiled and plopped his backpack beneath the seat. Somehow, hearing Ember Mclain's signature mantra from his idol was amusing, especially when the audience complied to the command. Phantom's grin sharpened as he strolled to center stage. A white gloved hand strummed a chord and the crowd cheered. He leaned towards the standing microphone and the melody began with his soft humming and the tunes of the guitar he strummed. Soon he was followed by the quiet background beat of a drum.

Danny grinned, the fretting over his seat pushed out of his mind. The pianist joined in the tunes, prompting the guitarist and drummer to pick up the beat. Phantom shifted from humming to singing a pleasant tenor. Sounds collided, the vocals the loudest before abruptly cutting off with the vocals. During the instrumental, Phantom swung his black and white guitar to his back, returned the microphone to its stand, and the teen danced across the stage, hypnotizing the audience as he sashayed to the front in time with the racing tempo. His grin was maximized on the screens scattered throughout the concert hall.

The musician leapt off the stage and sprinted down the front row path, high fiving the audience. Danny shyly raised a hand to accept the incoming high five.

He was  _not_ expecting the grinning teen to snag his wrist, tug him out of his chair, and drag him down the rest of the front row path, high fiving the rest of the audience all the way.

He yelped and, unsure how to react, allowed the rockstar to tow him towards the steps up the stage. Once he realized that the musician was, in fact, about to haul him onto the stage, he tried to protest but his voice died in his throat when the spotlight blinded him. Phantom brought him close to whisper into his ear.

"Just follow my lead."

An icy and prickling sensation raced up his arm and although he severely doubted his dancing skills, (he had none) he nodded dumbly. Adrenaline and fear spiked in his veins as another realization whacked him upside the head. He was  _on stage_  with his  _idol_ and  _oh crud_  he was about to embarrass himself right in front of the guy  _and_ in front of hundreds of people! Distantly, he registered the music slowing into a lulling rhythm. Before shock could completely freeze him, Phantom distracted him from focusing on the stares and cameras by shifting the hand on his left wrist to grasp his left hand and placed the other hand on his waist. Danny had a moment to realize he was dancing as the  _girl_ when his right hand rose to rest on Phantom's left shoulder as if on its own. He frowned, he didn't try to move his hand...

"Here we go." Phantom murmured.

Danny's feet moved coordinately and in sync with the teen's movements, as if they were were possessed. He was dumbfounded to find he hadn't fallen flat on his face yet-he was known to be horribly clumsy. They glided across the stage as the instruments played a soft tune in the background. Half the crowd was ecstatic at the unexpected turn of events, the other half uncertain. Who was the nobody boy dancing with their somebody rockstar?

Soon the crescendo rose then fell, the duo slowed their dance to a halt as the song drew to a close. Phantom twirled the Fenton one last time as the song finished. Phantom grinned, Danny smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks for the dance." The musician smiled.

Phantom straightened and detached himself from the boy. With a grin and a wave to the crowd, the rockstar grasped the microphone and stepped forwards.

" _Hey, hey, hey! Chicago!_ " He called. " _I'm just warming up! But first I want to introduce and thank my great dance partner!_

A rosy hue colored the boy's cheeks. "Wait-"

Phantom whispered to the teen. "What was your name again?"

Without thinking, he replied. "Danny."

The teen blinked then broke into another wide grin. " _Everyone, meet Danny!"_

The crowd cheered in support of the rockstar but Fenton shrank in on himself. The heat on the lights caused him to shift uncomfortably as he steadied his breathing. He really needed to get in shape.

As the crowd chanted the musician's name, the teen guided the winded boy back to his seat. "Thanks again for dancing with me." He murmured and the abashed boy lifted a hand to rub the nape of his neck.

"It was fun." The boy sat down, absently noticing that the seats right next to his own were now occupied.

The rock star exchanged an odd smile with the darkly clothed girl and the red bereted boy sitting at his sides. The goth girl and dark skinned boy smiled mysteriously in return and glanced at Danny as he checked that his backpack was still beneath his seat. Phantom bounded back to the stage.

When he arrived on the stage, the chants quieted via Phantom waving a hand. " _Now for the show!"_

He lowered his hand and a different melody began.

~oOo~

Too soon the concert ended and Danny was beaming. Although he hadn't been brought onto stage again, realization that he had  _danced_ with his  _idol_ had sunk in, and he wasn't ready to return home. Reluctantly, he leaned forwards and grasped his backpack from beneath the chair. Plopping the bag onto his lap, he shifted slightly so he could pull out the black ticket from his front pocket and examine the paper.

Could he really meet Phantom again? He bit his lip. His mom would be waiting... He eyed the ticket. Phantom or his mom... He sighed.

"Hey, you're Danny, right?"

He jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. His gaze jerked upwards to see the teen with a red beret sitting next to him. He nodded.

"You have a VIP pass too, right?"

He hesitated, remembering the stranger who'd given the ticket to him. "Sort of..."

"Well we do too." The goth girl spoke up to his left. "C'mon."

"Hey-" He stammered as the hand on his shoulder tugged upwards and forwards.

The two teens guided him towards the end of the row and through a set of double doors in the opposite direction from where he entered. He dug his feet into the floor. Where were they going? They weren't taking him to Phantom, were they? His cheeks heated. Who were they anyway? What if they were actually thugs and planned to force him into joining their gang? He frowned. Would thugs be sitting in front row seats? Would thugs even go to a concert? He didn't know, he'd never met any thugs before...

"-anny. Earth to Danny, you in there?" A feminine voice prompted. "Pick up your feet or we'll never get there."

Danny blushed.  _They probably aren't thugs_ , he thought then winced.  _Aw, crud, I need to tell my mom I'll be late!_

"Wait, I-"

A stagehand bustled by, drowning his words. He watched the man toting around the drums for a moment then remembered his task.

"I need to call-"

Another black-clothed stranger rushed past. The boy huffed irritably.

"I-"

A door adorned with a gold colored star opened and he was pushed inside. Danny stumbled as the hand on his shoulder dropped and the door clicked shut behind the three teens. Green eyes met blue in the mirror resting atop the table a teen was sitting in front of.

The familiar face smiled. "Danny, right?"

A blush steadily spread across his face as he swallowed. "Y-Yeah."

Phantom grinned and spun on the stool. Danny blinked. "You're not wearing a wig..."

A black eyebrow rose. "Yeah. Why?"

"White's your natural hair color?"

Phantom smiled wryly. "Yes."

Danny stared, his cheeks returning to the normal skin tone. "...but your eyebrows are black..."

The rockstar laughed. "Guess I'm an anomaly." He waved. "C'mon over. Hey guys. Been awhile, hasn't it?" The two teens smiled and wandered to the teen's side, both snagging the available stools but while the girl focused on Danny, the boy whipped out a PDA. The rockstar's gaze returned to the standing boy. "Danny, meet my friends Tucker Foley-"

"That's TF as in  _too fine_!"

"-and Sam Manson."

Danny smiled but stayed near the door. "It's nice to meet you all."

His eyes drifted around the oddly bare room as he tried to avoid cheering. _I'm in Phantom's dressing room!_ But he couldn't act like a dork lest he embarrass himself. He paled and hastily grabbed the hem of his jeans. Previous experience dictated his pants tended to fall whenever he was near someone he liked.

Phantom eyed him oddly. "You okay?"

A shaky laugh tumbled out of his mouth. "What?  _No._ I mean-"

He stammered until he clenched his teeth and pink dusted his cheeks. Neon green eyes brightened.

"If you say so." The seated teen stifled a chuckle.

Danny wanted to kick himself.  _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Could you_ ** _be_** _more of a dork?_ He shuffled backwards closer to the door, ready to retreat.

"Where are you off to?" Sam frowned.

He stiffened. "I really should be going now..."  _Before my pants fall down._  "My mom's probably waiting outside..."

"Could you give her a call and ask if you can stick around?" Tucker suggested, glancing up from his device.

"You only just got here." Phantom added.

Danny bit his lip. He wanted to stay, but should he risk embarrassing himself in front of someone he admired? Or could he chance upsetting his mother? Then again, he might never have another chance to meet Phantom. So really, shouldn't he take advantage of the moment?

"Alright," he stepped forwards, fighting down a bout of shivers, "but only for a little while."

The teens shared a smile.

~oOo~

"Hey! Where's the-"

"-light four isn't functioning!"

"The stage needs to be mopped-"

"-anyone seen my-"

"So where you from, Danny?"

"Uh," his wide-eyed stare shifted from the passing performers and working individuals to the speaker. "Amity Park."

"-I  _told_ you not to-"

His gaze drifted away as the beret wearing boy interjected. "Amity Park?"

"-needs more paint!"

"Yeah, it's about a two hour drive from here and would've been a long walk and a bus ride if I hadn't convinced my mom to take me." He side-stepped a rushing woman.

"Damnit! Those go to the-"

"You know," the dark skinned boy mused aloud, "Phantom's going to be st-"

" _Tucker_." Sam's tone roughened into an indistinguishable whisper and Danny glanced at Phantom's friends.

" _Watch it!"_

The boy waved his PDA but his voice hushed. "Relax...he's..."

Danny returned his focus to dodging another bustling stagehand and nearly tripped when someone dropped a wooden cut out of-was that the Humpty Dumpty lead singer? Danny blinked and the wooden imitation of the singer was swept away with the crowd. He tried to find the one holding the cut out but a raised light stand nearly clonked him and he ducked.

"Careful with that thing!"

"This is a war zone..." He muttered and pressed himself against the wall as a bulky man toting a stereo strode past.

"Danny," the teen turned his head, "maybe we should wait for Phantom in his dressing room."

"-you can't use  _that_ -"

His gaze slid from Sam's own to note the crowded hallway and his lips quirked into a smile. "Agreed."

While they returned to the room, Tucker was oddly quiet and was not accompanied by his usual PDA. Had Danny paid less attention to maneuvering through the crowd, he would have noticed the unusually blank-faced teen and the stiff goth beside him. By the time they arrived in the room, the tension between the two friends had dissipated.

Danny breathed. "Remind me why it was a good idea to go out there?"

Sam smiled. "Weren't you the one who suggested a tour?"

"Welcome to Phantom's dressing room!" Tucker tossed in, "where Phantom applies his manly make-up!"

Danny shot the technogeek a glare then his brows furrowed. "Wait, make-up?"

"Performers wear make-up on stage so the light doesn't make their skin look weird." Sam explained. "Otherwise he doesn't wear any."

"Oh." He blinked. "It's a weekend and I'm learning outside of school."

"It's a crime, isn't it?" Tucker joked.

Danny's phone vibrated and the boy pouted. "I bet it's my mom."

He sighed, flipped open his ancient phone, and shuffled to the corner of the room. There wasn't privacy elsewhere, let alone in the hall. While he mother talked, he unconsciously nodded and murmured consents and thank yous.

"I know..." He paused. "Already? But it hasn't felt that long..." Another pause. "Can I have just thirty more minutes? Please? I swear I'll finish all of my chores today..."

Noise rushed into the room before a click resounded and the sound become muffled. "Dipstick, my break's almost over. Show me who I'm gonna meet already."

Danny froze and he pushed out a breathless, "sorry gotta go bye mom love you," and flipped his phone shut.

He swiveled on his heels and there in the seemingly glowing flesh was the popstar Ember McLain and his idol Phantom.  _Two rockstars and seeing a cardboard cut out of one in one day?_ Danny tried not to laugh.  _I should go to concerts more often!_

The blue haired teen shifted her focus onto the staring boy in the corner. A pair of blue painted lips pulled upwards. She sauntered to the boy, steel boots tapping on the tiled floor, with a gloved hand on her hip and halted. A non covered hand stretched towards him.

"So you're the other babypop, I'm hearing reviews about," she raised a brow, "though the starstruck affect gets old quick. You gonna shake or not?"

He blubbered out a yes and clammy hands accepted the greeting. Inwardly he winced.  _Wish she had used her gloved hand._ He pulled his sweaty palm free from her solid grip. She watched him with lidded eyes.

"I guess you're kinda cute." Her smirk deepened and jabbed a thumb at Phantom. "No wonder dipstick over there likes you."

Blue eyes skimmed past two teenagers erupting into laughter and darted to the stiff white-haired boy. Danny's eyes narrowed.  _Is he..._ His eyes widened.  _He is! He's blushing!_

"E-Ember, you-"

"Are stating like it is. Now I gotta go record my next sensational song."

Apparently having failed in reigning in his rosy cheeks, and with the laughter increasing in volume, Phantom tried to redeem himself once more. "We'll see who's sensational when my album comes out."

Ember laughed. " _Spector Detectors_ is a terrible name. I wouldn't buy it but," she glanced at Danny, "I'm sure babypop here will."

Phantom puffed out his chest. "That's one more in my favor."

"One out of none."

"Well-"

"I'll buy both of your albums." Danny smiled.

Ember stared at Phantom and grinned. "Now you're back to zero. One in your favor doesn't count if he's in my favor too."

Phantom pouted at Danny. "Who's side are you on?"

"Both of yours?"

Ember shook her head, opened the door-

"Don't drop that-"

"-still not functioning-"

"Where's the mop?"

-and the door clicked shut behind her.

~oOo~

Phantom turned to Danny. "I was hoping her break would be longer but she's another one of my friends. Ever been to any of her concerts?"

Danny rubbed the nape of his neck. "No, actually, you're the first concert I've been to. I-I mean performance, uh..."

His phone vibrated.

He sighed. "That's my mom. Guess I better go."

He shuffled to the door but a monochrome figure blocked his path. "Wait, I'll show you the way."

"Phantom, hold up." Sam appeared and grasped the rockstar's arm and tugged him aside.

The singer rolled his eyes but complied. Danny watched as Sam dragged Phantom to Tucker, grabbed him, then hauled both to a corner. She spoke in a low whisper and the huddled boy's occasionally glanced Danny's way. Danny shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unable to understand their rapid and quiet exchanging of words. Worried that he was intruding, he turned and reached for the knob.

"Wait a second," a cold hand hand caught his shoulder. "I said I'd show you the way, right?" A smiling face popped into his view. "Wouldn't want you to get lost."

Danny returned the smile, albeit his was more relieved. "Thanks."

The door opened and the cold hand slipped from his shoulder to slide onto his wrist. Blue eyes zeroed on the contact then jumped to green eyes and his heart rate quickened.

"So we don't get separated." Phantom explained.

Danny's smile softened as the musician tugged him out of the room.

" _Where is that mop?"_

"-bring the-"

"-why-"

The insanity within the hallway jolted him into sharp awareness and he concentrated not on the pleasantly cooled glove secured on his wrist, but on evading everyone speeding around him. He gasped when his feet tangled themselves and a broad chest fast approached and he lurched forwards, his eyes shut, and  _oh_ that collision was  _bound_  to hurt.

Ice seemed to shoot up his arm and somehow the impact he expected never occurred. Danny's eyes snapped open and his head whipped backwards. Eyes wide, he stared at the back of the man he could've  _sworn_ he should have crashed into but then his unbalanced momentum carried him forwards and his head swiveled to the front just in time to smack against a teenager's lithe back.

"S-Sorry." He squeaked and shivered, staring at his shoes.

Had he looked up, he would've noticed a pair of glowing eyes, peering over a shoulder at him, beginning to dim as the icy sensation that had raced through his body retracted. He wrangled for control over his heated cheeks but then frowned.

 _What was that?_ He stared absently at the gloved hand on his wrist.  _I should've crashed into that guy and that coldness..._

"-alright." A friendly tone soothed then the speaker tugged on his wrist, prompting him to follow.

Danny's focus returned to dodging but the odd event lingered in the back of his mind. Eventually Phantom led the way to a vacant hall and a plain wooden door. He released Danny's wrist and waved the boy outside then shut the door behind them. Danny hovered on the step and surveyed the back alley with mild surprise.

"Why'd we take the back door?" He eyed the dumpster distastefully. "I don't think my mom intended to pick me up back here."

Phantom raised a hand to rub the nape of his neck and Danny blinked. "The audience tends to stay awhile after performances, usually because they hope I'll give an encore, autographs, or free tickets to the next concert. So trying to show you the way to the front doors is, well..."

Danny nodded. "I get it but...do you?"

Phantom lowered his hand. "What?"

"Do you ever give away that stuff? Not that I'm asking for any-I mean, I wouldn't  _mind_ if you wanted to give me-" Oh crud, he sounded like a jerk, didn't he? And after the guy had already been so nice to him. "What I'm  _trying_ to say is, why else would they stay?" Never mind the fact that not only had  _he_  stayed after the performance, he got to hang out with Phantom too...

Phantom titled his head. "Ember's the one who usually gives out free tickets but, otherwise? I think once or twice. I'm going on tour with Ember across the country in a week, though, so I'll be doing that soon."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I'm performing again in Chicago, and Ember will be performing afterwards-I don't think she's ever performed in Illinois before-and after that we'll head to Indiana, then Kentucky-"

Danny's phone vibrated and he simpered. "I hate to leave, I really do, but-"

"Hold up," Phantom stuffed a hand into his back pocket and revealed a black card. "Before you go-here." He handed the puzzled boy the card. "I heard you live in Amity Park and I happen to be staying there for the week so if you want to meet up just send me an email."

The corners of Danny's lips tugged upwards and his ears burned. "A-Are you sure? I-"

"Yep." Phantom grasped the teen's hand and placed the card atop his palm. "I'm free until Saturday afternoon. Saturday night is when I perform again in Chicago."

The boy stared at the white words on the paper, eyes wide. Had he met green eyes he would have noticed a tinge of loneliness blended with curiosity. Instead his gaze remained firmly fixed on the card in his hand.

A smile softened his features. "I wouldn't mind hanging out at all."

He tucked the paper into the front pocket of his jean's and retreated down the the rest of the steps but hesitated when he stepped onto the concrete. He turned back and raised a hand to his neck.

"So...see you around?" He inclined his head downwards.

Phantom's eyes skidded to the sky. "See you around."

The two descended into an awkward silence, both not meeting the other's gaze until Danny's phone buzzed. Danny simpered and backed away.

"Um, uh... Guess I outta go...so, uh... See ya!"

He sprinted down the alley and turned the corner. Once out of the rockstar's sight, he poked his head around the corner but the musician was no longer on the steps leading to the back entrance of the building. Checking his surroundings, he pulled out the card and stared at the name.

A pause passed, then: " _Yes_!" He pumped his fist into the air, took another step, and fell flat on his face.

" _Ow_." Danny rubbed his nose. "Well at least I didn't do that on the stage. That would've been  _awful_." He brightened and stood.  _I danced with Phantom._

Grinning like a madman, he flipped out his phone and walked to the front of the building next to the concert. The crowd wasn't clustered in front of that building, and as he strode to the curb he gripped the strap of his backpack, never having noticed that he'd never taken it off since first walking into the singer's dressing room. He also didn't realize that he had never put the Spector Deflector back on but as his mom's voice reprimanded him on tardiness from the phone, he couldn't stop grinning.

"Yes, mom..." He waited for her to finish speaking. "I'm in front of," he faced the building and read the sign, "Bucky's Music Megastore, right next to the concert. You know, where you dropped me off."

An annoyed tone responded and shortly afterwards he put away his phone and the Fenton RV rolled to the curb. The boy clambered into the passenger seat. His mother inhaled deeply, ready to give her son an earful but then she saw the boy's face. Her features softened and she exhaled. She hadn't seen her son smile like that in weeks. He'd been having such a hard time at school recently and she didn't have the heart to scold him anymore, not even for not wearing the belt.

Besides, she didn't have any proof that ghosts were real.

At least not yet.

~oOo~

The car ride was long and mostly uneventful. Maddie couldn't prod her son into giving away any information on why he was smiling so wide and Danny wasn't inclined to share. All throughout the ride he'd burst into blushes and start to laugh before he caught himself and settled for grinning like a loon. Maddie almost felt she should be concerned but she wanted her son to be happy and if that meant she had to mind her own business then she would.

...unless if her baby boy was drunk, then it damn well  _was_  her business. She wouldn't let anyone take advantage or harm her sweet child. Her head jerked to face her son, scrutinizing the boy. If there was so much as a  _hint_ of a sign that he was not sober, then so help her...

" _Mom!_ " Her son yelled, clutching his seat with white knuckles. " _The road!_ "

She tore her gaze from the boy and spun the steering wheel, angling the RV so it no longer continued its deadly path toward the parked cars to their left. The parent and child sighed simultaneously, both sagging slightly in their seats.

"Been hanging around Dad recently?" Danny joked. "I think his driving's starting to influence you."

Maddie simpered. "Sorry, sweetie." She straightened in her seat. "I just wish you'd tell me what's making you smile so much."

Just like all the other times she asked, her son quieted. This time though, after a lengthy albeit thoughtful pause, he gave an answer.

"I think I've found a friend."

Maddie perked. "Oh, Danny, that's-"

"But he's not staying long." His tone was disheartening. "He's in town for a week but, after that? He'll be out of the state."

Misunderstanding, Maddie tried to console him. "Danny, he won't leave because of you."

" _Mom._ " Danny laughed. "I know I don't have any friends but  _c'mon_. I doubt I could scare someone right outta town. He's  _traveling_ so he's only staying for the week."

"Danny," she frowned. "How old is this friend of yours?"

" _Mom!_ " His jaw dropped. "He's a _teenager_ , not some creepy old dude!"

"Has he tried to give you anything?"

 _Other than his number? No._ Danny mused. Aloud, he said. "He gave me his email address."

"Anything else?'

" _Mom._ "

Maddie shifted the steering wheel and they turned a corner. "Sweetie, I just want to make sure you're safe."

Danny sighed. "I know, I know, but you worry too much. He didn't give me anything else, I  _promise_." He rolled his eyes. His mother had become dead set on babying him ever since his sister had gone off to college, it seemed. "I'll be  _fine_." He smiled. "I think he's trustworthy."

"Alright, alright." She sighed as well. "But I want to meet him, okay?"

Her son looked distinctly ill at the thought. "I don't mean to be mean but, uh, can he not? I might not be able to scare someone out of town earlier than planned,"  _I hope,_  "but I don't think he'll be so eager to hang out if he, um, you know..."

"Finds out your father and I are ghost hunters?" She stated exasperatedly.

A uncomfortable silence hovered over the two. Then it was broken by Maddie's suspicious tone.

"What's someone your age doing  _traveling_ during the  _school year?_ "

"Well..."

~oOo~

In the end, Danny managed to convince her that meeting Phantom was a bad idea, if he hoped to keep a week long friendship, and  _no_ Phantom was  _not_ a ghost, thank you very much, mom, and by the way ghost's don't exist. She reluctantly agreed so long as he would answer his phone the next time she called him, and so long as the rockstar didn't try to give him any bad habits. She'd heard several stories about the lives of celebrities, none of which were encouraging, but she had consented and Danny was satisfied. He didn't have to keep any potential meetings with the musician a secret from his family.

Danny opened the car door and hopped out of his seat. "Thanks again, mom!"

"Don't forget your chores!" She called to suddenly deaf ears.

He rushed into the house, breezing past his startled father and zoomed into his room. He plunked down into his seat and booted his clunky desktop. Internally, he squealed yet icy worry lurked at the forefront of his mind. Was Phantom really willing to meet again? If he sent the rockstar an email, would he really respond? He fidgeted in his seat. Did he even  _dare?_

Soon he found himself staring at a blank email message, watching the little black line flicker in and out of sight. His fingers hovered over the keys, debating. His lips pressed together. He'd never have another chance so he might as well  _try_ , right?.

He typed in a greeting.  
  
~oOo~

"Thanks for hanging out with me today," Danny read aloud as he typed, "I had a great time."

He hesitated. Should he add more or no...? Maybe he'd just leave the message at that and let the rockstar lead the conversation. He didn't know what else to say and he fretted that he'd seem like a creeper if  _he_ was the one to initiate the idea of meeting somewhere. And if they were  _alone_ then he'd  _really_ make a fool of himself.

 _Wait a minute, what about Sam and Tucker?_ Danny thought.  _Aren't they his friends?_  He perked. Maybe if they did meet again, it would be less awkward if the two other teens were there.

_Ping._

Danny recoiled.  _He replied._  Eyes the size of the moon, Danny clicked the reply.

"Anytime." Danny vocalized Phantom's reply. "Are you free-"

He squeaked.  _Am I free tomorrow? Well now I am._

He typed in, "yeah, why?" and smiled hopefully.

A moment passed and then his computer chirped. He subconsciously leaned closer to the screen. "Well if you have the time, there's the nice little diner called, well, Diner. I plan to go there for lunch tomorrow, you in?"

Danny stared at the words for a moment then he noticed his cheeks hurt. How long had he been grinning? Then he remembered he had yet to reply.

"Yeah I'm in. The one by Casper High, right?" He typed.

The reply was faster this time. "Meet you at 11:30, then?"

Danny's response was even faster. "Deal."

Internally he was cheering.  _I get to meet Phantom again!_

Adrenaline surged and, remembering his promise to complete his chores, he rushed out of his room, grinning all the while.

~oOo~

Sunday morning rolled around and he groaned as his alarm blared.

He buried himself beneath the covers. "Shadap." He muttered.

His alarm quieted after awhile and he snuggled deeper into his covers with a smile, dozing. Why in the world did he set his alarm, anyway? There was never anything planned on a Sunday morning. His doze deepened.

 _Why would I set my alarm...?_  He mused absently, gaze skimming over the calendar hanging over the alarm.  _It's not like I'm-_

Eleven o' five, his alarm read.

Blue eyes snapped open.

"Oh  _crud_!"

He lurched forwards but his legs tangoed with the blanket and he tumbled to the floor onto his face. His limbs flailed as he tried to escape but the covers kept him ensnared. He almost felt like a caterpillar waiting butterfly-hood. He growled and yanked at the soft fabric.

"I  _so_ do not have time for this!" He glanced at the glaring red numbers on the clock and tugged harder. "I can't be late! He'll think I bailed or something!"

Speaking of bailing, he needed to escape from his blanket. When incessant pulling failed, he caved and attempted to orderly untie himself. Minutes ticked by until he finally freed himself. He scrambled to his feet and stumbled to his closet. Wrenching the door open, he dived into the mess and snagged the first pair of clothes he touched. Danny rushed out of the closet, nearly slipped, and threw the clothes onto the coverless bed. Frantically, he changed out of his pajamas and into the pair of jeans followed by the white shirt with a red oval on the center. He sprinted to his door, almost smacked into the wall in his haste, but he managed to exit his room and ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once finished, he darted down the stairs, almost tripped and earned himself an ugly bruise but he didn't so he kept running.

"Danny, sweetie, where are you going?"

He froze at the door. He forgot to tell her?  _Oops_. He turned to see his mother watching him with a frown.

"You haven't even eaten breakfast yet. I know you don't like toast but you should at least eat something before-oh. You're meeting this Phantom character, aren't you?"

Danny scratched his cheek. "I guess I forgot to tell you but I'm supposed to meet him at the Diner at eleven thirty."

Maddie's frown softened. "Alright, Danny, but remember-"

"To answer your calls." He recited dutifully. "Yes, Mom, I know. Now can I go? I don't wanna be late."

"Do you have your phone?"

He scoffed. "Of  _course_ I-" he stiffened, "don't have my phone. Hang on a sec." He floundered away.

Maddie watched her son and internally sighed.  _Phantom is such an odd name to have, even for a rockstar._ She mused. Then again, she didn't know much about pop culture if it wasn't relevant to the supernatural, but still.

Her son returned and she stepped aside. He smiled at her and sprinted out of the house.

She frowned as he closed the door.  _This Phantom better not be a ghost._

~oOo~

" _Crud. Crud. Crud. Crud._ " He chanted as he sprinted down the sidewalk, flipping out his phone to check the time. " _Double crud._ "

He turned the corner, shoes protesting, and a shadow loomed. He gasped and smashed into a broad, red chest and dropped to the floor.

" _Watch it_ , Fen _toad_." A familiar tone snarled.

His gaze jumped to his routine bully's face and he winced. Face enflamed, shoulders stiff, knuckles white, and with a narrowed gaze aimed  _right at him_ Danny knew Dash was  _ticked_  and for whatever the reason, he was  _ticked_ at  _him_  and  _damn_ was the massive teen intimidating when he was angry.

"I'm sor-"

A broad hand snatched his collar and his breath hitched as he was dragged into the air. He flinched and scrabbled at the hold, shying away when Dash leaned close to growl into his ear

"I don't know how someone as cool as Phantom chose to dance with a queer  _loser_  like you," Danny flinched, "but don't let it get to your head. No one will ever like a  _freak_ like you,  _especially_ not Phantom. Get it, Fen _tina_?"

Danny nodded and Dash dropped him, kneed him in the stomach, and walked away with a snort. Danny curled in on himself on the ground, gasping.

 _C'mon._ He tried to inhale but air didn't seem to flow.  _He's done this several times before and every time you can breathe after just calm down, calm down, calm down. Just-_

His lungs opened and he sucked in desperate mouthfuls of air. Shaking slightly, because no matter how many times the jerk verbally or physically beat him down, he was always hurt but he had to get up. He gathered himself and climbed to his feet, trying to fight down the churning sense of self-loathing in his gut. He shuffled forwards.

 _So I like guys, big deal_.

He bit his lip and blinked against the sudden wetness in his eyes. His head bowed. He wasn't crying. He wouldn't cry over some shallow jerk's name calling. He was stronger than that. He was a guy, right? Guys didn't cry over some petty jabs. Insults couldn't hurt him. Sticks and stones and all that jazz.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. Okay. He was crying. Fine. But did the jerk  _really_  have to pick on him? And so much  _too_? In school or out of school it was like his  _mission_ to make him miserable! Just because his peers caught him drooling over a picture of Phantom didn't mean he was gay! Danny scowled. Maybe he was about to fall asleep (he wasn't) or maybe he just appreciated talent when he saw it. And he just so happened to appreciate those good looks and pleasant voice _and the way he dances on stage like whoa, that was hot and would he please dance his way to me and-_

Danny blushed. Fine. He was gay. But just because he was the only known out kid in the school, didn't mean anyone was allowed to  _hurt_ him, did it?

 _I'm not a freak_. His teeth bit his lip again.  _Am I?_

"-alright?"

Something landed onto his shoulder and he recoiled with a gasp. He ripped his gaze from the ground and darted to a pair of friendly albeit hooded green eyes. He stumbled back a few steps, eyes wide and jerking about. When did he arrive at the Diner and why was he there again?

"S-Sorry." He blinked rapidly, hopefully his eyes weren't noticeably red. "But I-" He stuttered to a halt. "Wait a minute, you're the guy who gave me your ticket yesterday!"

The baggy clothed teen fiddled with his baseball cap and smiled awkwardly. "Danny-"

"You know my name!" Danny yelped and retreated another step. "How do you know my name?"

"Danny," the tone was flat then soft, "it's me. Phantom."

He froze, the gears clicking in his mind.  _Phantom._  His breath hitched.  _That's_ right  _I was going to meet Phantom but then-_  Oh he must look like a mess.

" _No one will ever like a_ freak _like you,_ especially _not Phantom."_ Dash's words echoed in his mind and he hunched in on himself. He suddenly wanted to be alone.  _Coming here was a bad idea._  He scolded himself. He didn't know if he could keep himself together. He blinked.  _Wait a minute._

" _You're_  Phantom? I thought you were some random guy!"

Phantom smiled wryly but there was an odd tinge of relief to the expression. "Well I kinda was at the time, but hey," his smile softened into something a little more genuine. "I got to meet you, didn't I?"

Danny's gaze dropped to the ground, his cheeks matching a rose.

"Do you like the color red?" Phantom's tone was light, "because red's a good color for your cheeks."

Danny's blush deepened but he managed a choked chuckle. "You should've seen  _your_ cheeks when Ember-"

"La la la la, not listening!" The musician sang. "I don't know  _what_ your talking about."

Danny grinned, the redness in his eyes fading, and looked into Phantom's shadowed but bright green gaze.

Phantom gestured at the door. "Shall we?"

Danny opened the door. "We shall."

~oOo~

"You're telling me that you  _don't_ wear contacts?" Danny jabbed a french fry at the musician. "Then explain why your eyes are  _neon green_."

The singer plucked the fry from the teen's hand and smiled wryly. "Guess I'm an anomaly."

"Well  _that's_ not a non-answer." Danny huffed.

Phantom shrugged and munched on the fry. "My eyes have always been like that."

The black haired boy hummed and swiped some of the rockstar's fries. "Fair enough." He hesitated. "Actually, I-I've been wondering something for awhile now."

Phantom braced his elbow on the table and placed his chin on a palm. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he fiddled with the fries in his hand, "but why didn't you give anyone else VIP tickets? Or, I mean, why was no one else allowed backstage? At least, I don't think there was anyone else."

The corners of Phantom's lips quirked upwards.. "To be honest, I only had one ticket and I intended to give it to the first person I saw having a hard time or looked like they were having a bad day, you know, as a friendly pick me up or something. It's just chance that I saw you first." His smile slid into a smirk. "Aren't you lucky?"

"I think  _your_ the lucky one." Danny quiped with a slight smirk of his own. "Getting to meet me and all."

The capped teen pouted. "I thought I was the special one."

"No," Danny shook his head, "you're completely ordinary while  _I,_ on the other hand, am extra-ordinary."

"I think you mean extraordinary."

"Why thank you."

Green eyes blinked then brightened. "Ooo, clever," he clicked his tongue, "but cliche. Nice try, though."

The ravenet gaped. "That wasn't cliche!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't!"

The two bickered until the sound of approaching feet tapping on tiles caught their attention. A waitress cleared her throat and both teens looked up with matching expressions of surprise, though one was slightly hidden by the baseball cap. The woman blinked rapidly then shook her head.

"Pardon the intrusion," she shifted her focus onto the blue eyed boy, "but would you like a refill of your soda?"

Danny smiled politely. "No, that's alright, thank you." He glanced at his empty plate and Phantom's half-eaten one. "But could we have our check, please?"

The waitress returned the polite expression, nodded, and walked out of sight. The black haired boy shifted in the seat to stuff his hand into his back pockets and pulled out his white wallet. Internally he was relieved the pants he had grabbed from his closet were the same ones he wore yesterday, meaning his wallet was already in them. That also meant that they probably needed to be washed soon but whatever, so long as they didn't stink then he was fine.

"Is that..." The voice sounded odd, "is that my symbol?"

Danny jumped, startled out of his musings then blinked at his wallet. There, printed in black on his slightly roughed up white wallet, was a line painted in a way to look like the letter 'D' with a 'P' in the middle. Fiery red burned his ears and the teen shoved the wallet against his chest.

"What? Pfft.  _No._ " His cheeks said otherwise. "No no no, what're you talking about?"

He didn't dare to meet the other boy's gaze but he could absolutely  _feel_ the smug vibes radiating from him.

"You own a Danny Phantom Wallet. That's funny," a black wallet with white lettering appeared in his line of sight, ruining his staring contest with the floor, "because I have one too. So I guess that makes us, ah,  _phans_."

Danny stared for a beat then couldn't help himself and added. "You should see the rest of the  _phan_ dom."

"They must be  _phan_ tastic."

Danny laughed. "I can't believe your a  _punny_  guy."

"Just wait till I get to the  _pun_ chline."

"And you said  _I_ was cliche."

Phantom just grinned.

~oOo~

"Wait, wait, wait, wait.  _You_  go to  _Casper High_?" The baggy clothed teen stopped short before the crosswalk, staring at Danny.

Blue eyes rolled as the light changed and they crossed the street. "Yes, my school has the same name as that old cartoon  _Casper the Friendly Ghost._  Weird, right?"

Phantom's face scrunched as if he just swallowed a lemon. "Casper isn't a cartoo- he cut himself off when Danny furrowed his brows. "Uh, I mean, I think I've met someone from Casper High before."

The boy side eyed the capped teen. "Really?"

"Yeah, um, ever heard of Sydney Poindexter?"

Danny's eyebrows furrowed further. "Isn't he the one that died in the 50s or something?"

For some reason, Phantom flinched. "Uh, yeah. I mean no. Maybe he didn't go to Casper High. Or maybe he did. Well-"

By this point, Danny had an odd look on his face. One eye squinted while the other attempted to raise its brow but both eyebrows wound up drawn together while his mouth curved downwards, resulting in a peculiar expression in what the teen hoped properly conveyed his skepticism but really it just made him look like he'd been forced to eat his most hated food: toast.

"-told me he put gum on the lock of his locker so he could get out of his locker whenever jerks put him in there and-"

The ravenet's expression loosened upon noticing a greenish tint to the boy's cheeks. After glancing at another street light, he opened his mouth to interrupt the musician's ramble.

"-So I guess I met some guy who's name is Sydney at some point in time, somewhere and-"

"Are you okay?" He leaned closer to inspect the face beneath the hat. "You look a little green in the face. Breakfast not agreeing with you?"

"Huh?" The singer paused, eyes wide. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Not sick at all."

Danny continued to study the boy's face but pulled away when the light changed to green. "If you say so." He paused as they stepped onto concrete, then recoiled. "Wait,  _gum_?"

Phantom glanced at the cars slowing to a stop on their left. "Yeah. Since jerks kept shoving him into his locker, he figured out that if he put gum on the lock then the door wouldn't shut completely so when the bullies left he could get out right away."

Blue eyes glazed as the teen's focus shifted inwards.  _That's pretty smart but would it really work?_ His gaze subconsciously drifted to his bruised stomach.  _Can't hurt to try._

"-ny? Danny?"

"H-Huh?" The boy jumped when a hand waved in front of his face. He blinked at green eyes. "Oh, I was just thinking."

He mentally filed away the idea for later use when the corners of his lips curved downwards. "So wait, you met a guy called Sidney who goes to Casper High? But there isn't anyone with that name, except for the rumors about a guy from the 1950s. At least, I don't think there is anyone at my high school called Sidney Poindexter."

The musician fidgeted with his baseball cap and wouldn't meet his gaze. "Well, you see, I guess I got his high school wrong but I did meet a Sidney Poindexter during my travels."

"Oh," he smiled with realization, "like on your tours?"

The teenager nodded. "Yeah!"

He seemed to agree suspiciously quickly but Danny let the whole instance slide. Phantom's life was really none of his business and if the guy didn't want to tell him about his personal life, including his friends or whoever he had met, then that was fine and Danny would try not to pry too much. Key word: try.

As they crossed yet another street, blue eyes noticed a  _very_ unwelcome sight. "Phantom?" He swallowed harshly. "Uh, hey, I think the movie theater is actually on the other side of the street."

Green eyes tried to meet blue but it was Danny's turn to look away. "You know Amity Park best. Lead the way."

Danny smiled, clearly relieved. However, as the source of his discomfort neared, he stepped around the baggy-clothed teenager and tried to shrink behind the boy's side. Although Phantom watched him oddly, he didn't comment. Not soon enough the light switched to green and Danny resisted the urge to sprint and instead shuffled in pace with the capped teen to the opposite street.

Once they were safely across, his gaze zeroed in on the teenagers across the street. He watcheed the group of jocks warily, particularly the leader of his school's football team. Dash and his followers continued tossing a football, oblivious to his presence. He exhaled heavily.  _Good_. His shoulders sagged.  _Now if they just don't look over here then that'd be great._

Unbeknownst to Danny, Phantom followed his line of sight. The musician studied the rowdy group of teenagers on the street they previously were about to walk down. A glance at the letters on their red jackets informed him that they most likely went to Danny's school. He tilted his head slightly.

"Do you-"

"That  _reminds_ me _!_ " The ravenet blurted. "I've been meaning to ask this but where are Sam and Tucker? We could've invited them to hang out too!"

The singer searched the boy's face before allowing the blatant change in topic to pass without question. Danny's business was his own and he would respect his privacy. Or at least try.

He shrugged. "Yesterday was actually their last day in Chicago."

"Last day...?"

The musician nodded. "Yeah. Sam's on one of her family's business trips and Tucker's family is on a road trip for his school's Spring Break."

Danny paused. "Spring Break? So late in April?"

The teen raised and dropped his shoulders with a slight sigh. "Yep. We don't get to meet up often."

The black haired boy's steps slowed as his focus drifted to the teen's hidden face. He bit his lip and rubbed the nape of his neck with a hand. Blue eyes skittered away then dropped to the ground.

 _C'mon Fenton,_  he fought down an embarrassed blush.  _Say something. Anything!_

"Um, uh... I think we're almost at the movie theater."

"Actually," the musician's lips curved upwards, "I think we're already here."

Danny wanted to slap himself.  _Way to go, Fenton._

The cap on the teen rose as the teen lifted his head, reading the available movies on the billboard above the ticket stand. Quietly, Danny found his eyes drifting over to the boy's face, studying the teen's features. Photos really couldn't capture the way the musician seemed to glow or the way those green eyes brightened whenever he smiled or the slight sparkle to his teeth or even the-

"-ny? Do you usually zone out this often?"

Cheeks heating, Danny cleared his throat. "M-My bad." He glanced at the board. "So what do you say to watching Dead Teacher Four or," The redness in his cheeks receded as he teased, "would you rather watch Sayonara Pussycat?"

Phantom grinned and his voice went falsetto. "I've been waiting for  _such_ a long time to watch Sayonara-"

"Yeah, no." Danny's own tone went flat. "We're watching Dead Teacher Four."

"Aw, man..."

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> Just so ya know, I'm an awfully slow updater. So it'll probably be months before I update this.


End file.
